


Needle and Thread

by crackleviolet



Series: Violets are Blue [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: A very short cross post from my tumblr: Jumin considers his feelings for his fiancee.





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to leave this on tumblr, but I'm realising it leads into my other fic Fracture very well.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” **  
**

Jumin watched the scene play out before him; Nari licking her lips and holding a sewing needle to the light, his shirt draped across her lap. He was not completely sure why the sight enthralled him, though he had an idea.

In truth he had always taken every insult laid before him, every chiding remark and comment and allowed his feelings to bubble away on the inside until it was little more than an irritation. He had accepted each one of his father’s judgments, the headlines of the press, all while silencing his own truth. On the inside he was a tempest of hate and pride and love and grief and wounded versions of every one of those. Not only that, but he was used to the ache.

He had always believed that expressing his true feelings about any given topic would cause more trouble than it was worth, so instead he stayed silent, accepting the screams that echoed inside of him until the sound was not nearly so deafening. Of course, when he saw Nari sitting there with string entwined in her fingers, he could not help but smile.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sitting down beside her. “Next time I’ll tell you everything.” 


End file.
